liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiment Pods
Experiment pods are little pods seen in Lilo & Stitch: The Series containing the experiments in their dehydrated form. Each pod is labeled with the experiment's number. Once a pod gets wet, the experiment will be activated, releasing them. The pods come in six different colors: red, blue, green, yellow, white, and purple. They have numbers written on them. Trivia *Some of the experiment pods seen in Stitch! The Movie are changed to a completely different color and/or labeled with a completely different number in certain episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. The same goes for a few of the pods that Jumba showcases on the Interent monitor in the episode "Ace". **Additionally, some of the experiments' numbers in their debut episodes do not match their pod numbers when they were in dehydrated form. **The colors of the pods also change between the original series and Stitch!. The original series had brighter colors on the pods, while the pod colors in the anime are more muted. Also, some experiments have their pod color change between series. For example, in the original series, Fudgy's pod is mislabeled and blue, but in the anime, it is labeled correctly and red. *A few of the pods have different sizes. Some are so big that Lilo or someone else could hold them in the palm of their hand, while others they could hold with their fingers. Experiment 222's (Poxy's) pod was one of the smallest, just slightly larger than a grain of sugar or a cornflake. Gallery Stitch! The Movie ScreenCapture 07.07.13 19-01-49.jpg|202 - Jam Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|221 - Sparky screenCapture 16.09.13 21-12-03.jpg|390 - Slimy screenCapture 16.09.13 21-11-39.jpg|455 - Mary ScreenCapture 07.07.13 22-40-58.jpg|489 - Huggo ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-10.jpg|529 - Digger Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h21m04s76.png|625 - Reuben Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h30m16s129.png 767999696569550605650.jpg 68945458588588888888.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h48m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h50m17s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h58m37s13.png Lilo & Stitch: The Series Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h26m10s25.png|025 - Topper ScreenCapture 02.png|044 - Forehead screenCapture 20.png|051 - Hocker ScreenCapture 31.01.13 16-49-20.jpg|054 - Fudgy Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m16s180.png|062 - Frenchfry screenCapture 04.png|077 - Zawp screenCapture 13.02.13 18-09-14.jpg|111 - Mulch ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-10-25.jpg|113 - Shoe Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h24m09s57.png|120 - Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h02m14s101.png|128 - Bugby screenCapture 07.02.13 18-38-27.jpg|133 - PJ ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|149 - Bonnie and 150 - Clyde ScreenCapture 24.09.13 18-23-31.jpg|151 - Babyfier ScreenCapture 13.png|201 - Geigenstein ScreenCapture 19.09.13 19-59-26.jpg|210 - Retro 1341412.jpg|222 - Poxy Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h35m16s104.png|223 - Glitch ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-52-49.jpg|228 - Melty 34663.jpg|234 - Shush Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h58m29s241.png|251 - Link 3453452.jpg|258 - Sample Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h07m19s144.png|262 - Ace Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h30m04s31.png|267 - Wishy-Washy 349493493494934949.jpg|276 - Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-12h01m45s36.png|277 - Snooty Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h55m42s123.png|285 - Lax ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-48-16.jpg|297 - Shortstuff ScreenCapture 31.05.13 12-04-05.jpg|300 - Spooky Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-15h42m45s240.png|303 - Amnesio Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m15s193.png|316 - Morpholomew screenCapture 28.01.13 17-57-38.jpg|319 - Spike Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h40m52s199.png|360 - Drowsy ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-18-35.jpg|375 - Phanatamso ScreenCapture 03.06.13 22-42-35.jpg|383 - Swirly ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-20-48.jpg|397 - Spats ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-50-21.jpg|501 - Yin ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-49-30.jpg|502 - Yang screenCapture 15.png|507 - Woody ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-39-36.jpg|509 - Sprout Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-21h08m36s200.png|513 - Richter Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h38m03s63.png|513 - Richter 515 pod.png|515 - Deforestator Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m00s199.png|520 - Cannonball ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-43-00.jpg|523 - Slushy screenCapture 13.02.13 18-08-43.jpg|533 - Blowhard Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m08s27.png|540 - Phoon vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h26m40s18.png|567 - Eva Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h28m56s5.png|586 - Tank Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m35s60.png|600 - Woops Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s37.png|601 - Kixx ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-54-37.jpg|604 - Houdini ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-17-38.jpg|606 - Holio vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h43m00s70.png|607 - Launch Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-20h57m33s87.png|608 - Slugger ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-47-54.jpg|613 - Yaarp 617 pod.png|617 - Plasmoid 66784343.jpg|619 - Splodyhead ScreenCapture 06.06.13 13-16-23.jpg|627 628's Experiment Pod.png|628 Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-19h16m30s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h56m34s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h12m15s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-19h15m16s176.png vlcsnap-2013-06-16-19h11m14s82.png ScreenCapture 02.04.13 18-48-28.jpg Stitch! screenCapture 08.02.13 13-44-24.jpg|001 - Shrink ScreenCapture-19-09-19-18h34m15s322.jpg|022 - Hertz Donut screenCapture 01.05.13 9-57-55.jpg|047 - Lorider 054podred.png|054 - Fudgy ScreenCapture_01_02_13_20-24-09.jpg|110 - Squeak screenCapture 10.02.13 15-40-25.jpg|112 - Toons screenCapture 28.01.13 15-31-43.jpg|122 - Dorkifier screenCapture 28.01.13 16-12-49.jpg|123 - Carmen ScreenCapture_01.02.13_20-25-14.jpg|177 - Clip screenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|199 - Nosy screenCapture 01.02.13 20-33-00.jpg|204 - Nosox 225.png|225 - Mashy screenCapture 31.01.13 23-23-47.jpg|602 - Sinker ScreenCapture-19-09-19-18h34m10s987.jpg|610 - Witch ScreenCapture 19.02.13 22-56-33.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-53-15.jpg Category:Objects Category:Experiments